


A Locker Room Surprise

by lz25



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Zack Ryder/John Cena/Sheamus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lz25/pseuds/lz25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack Ryder just won a U.S. Title Match! He is in the locker room when he over hears something very interesting... Warning: Yaoi, Malexmale! Threesome! I do not own the rights to these characters nor do I profit from these work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Locker Room Surprise

Warning: Yaoi, Malexmale! Threesome! I do not own the rights to these characters nor do I profit from this work!

A Locker Room Surprise

It was just after Monday Night Raw went off the air, and for the first time in over two years. I won a match, but not just any match, a U.S. Title Match. There was one person in the locker room that I had to thank, and that man was John Cena. John managed to help me convince management to give me a title shot. I owe John a great debt and I'm trying to figure out, how to pay him back. While I was thinking, I changed out of my wrestling gear and wrapped a towel around my waist. Making my way to the showers I overheard an interesting conversion, "So, did you guys here about Cena?" Someone asked and someone replied,  
"No, haven't heard a thing, what's going on?"

"Well, this isn't a rumor it's actually fact."

"What about Cena mate, go on tell us!"

"Listen to this, Sheamus went up to talk to John real quick, about their upcoming match. When Sheamus reached John's hotel room door is was slightly open."  
"So what if John's door was open, this story has no meat to it."

"Hang on; I'm getting to the interesting part. Anyway, Sheamus walks about to the door and hears a noise from inside the room. Sheamus was looked inside and John was jacking off." Laughter broke out for several minutes and then someone said, "I bet he was embarrassed as fuck!"

"But wait, there is still more! We all know Sheamus is a little bi-curious right. So, Sheamus wants a little peak and looks inside the hotel room. He watches John jacking off and then John moans a name."

"Well? Whose name did he moan?"

"John Cena moaned 'Zack' while jacking off." I was taken back and gasps of surprise rang out in the locker room's walls.

"No fucking way!"

"Yes, and Sheamus said Cena repeatedly moaned his name over and over again until he cummed."

"Wow I would never have expected that!"

"I know John divorced his wife and everything, but man going gay is a little extreme don't you think?"

"Tell me about, but it makes sense why else would Cena vouch for Ryder for that U.S. Title Shot."

"Good point, all right guys it was fun gossiping, see you guys tomorrow."

"See yeah!" Multiple people said at once. I heard lockers slamming shut and began to make my way to the showers, only to accidently run into someone. Looking up it was Ziggler and he said, "Hey Ryder, congrats on the big win tonight."

"Thanks man, it means a lot."

"You're welcome, have a good night Ryder." He said as he walked away and I made my way to the showers. Opening and shutting the door behind me I turned on the hot water and began to think about what I just overheard. But before I could though I heard something else. It was near the entrance into the locker room. Ziggler asked, "How's it going Cena?"

"It's going good Ziggler, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Opportunity came to mind, it was just me and Cena in the locker room. I've been bi for awhile now, but I haven't had a gay swing with anyone yet. Plus, I have the perfect opportunity with a man who already seems to have feelings for me. I heard footsteps pass by the shower door and the shower door next to me opened and shut. The water was turned on and I began to think of how to go about this. My thoughts were broken when the sounds of moaning could be heard. Surprised, I decided getting to John while he was horny would be my best bet. So, I quietly exited my shower and walked up to the shower door that Cena was behind.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door quietly and stepped inside the shower area. Steam blinded me, but also Cena he couldn't see anything. However, his attention was elsewhere and I walked cautiously through the steam. Finally I saw John's perfectly toned ass as he was standing in front of the shower head. The water ran down his perfectly toned body as he jacked off.

I approached him from behind and then wrapped one hand around his cock and the other over his mouth. He tried to turn but I whispered in his ear, "It's okay John it's just me Zack." Cena stopped struggling and said after I removed my hand from his mouth,

"Zack you scared me there for a second, but how did you know?"

"Overheard some conversation about you, but do you want fuck me John?"

"Listen Zack, I would love to fuck you, but Sheamus is meeting up with me in my room tonight. If you're in for a threesome then we can have some fun." I thought about it for a moment and said,

"Alright Cena you got a deal, but I want to top someone I don't want to just bottom." Cena turned and kissed me on the lips and said,  
"Don't worry we'll figure it out…"

In Cena's Room…

After we got dressed, we left for Cena's hotel room to meet up with Sheamus. Cena pulled out a key card and opened the hotel room door. We walked inside and Sheamus was sitting on the edge of the bed and smiled as we walked into the room. "John, I see you brought a friend with ya."

"He wants to have some fun with us." John said and Sheamus got up and kissed him on the lips. They kissed for a while and then Sheamus broke the kiss and said to me, "Zack you'll bottom first so get on the bed and get undressed."

"Wait I get to top?" I asked him,

"Yes, we all bottom and top it will be fun, but you're going first." I nodded and began to take off my clothes and Sheamus and Cena followed suit. After taking off all my clothes, I got on all fours on the bed and waited. Sheamus and john finally took off all their clothes and began to look at with lust filled eyes. Sheamus went behind me and began to lick my virgin ass, while Cena stuck his rock hard cock into my mouth. Cena didn't wait for me to suck on his cock; he started to fuck my mouth and caused me to gag several times. Meanwhile Sheamus's talented tongue licked the inside of my ass, his tongue licking my insides felt so good.

Sheamus removed his tongue causing me to moan in protest, which gave Cena a little extra pleasure, as he continued to fuck my mouth. My ass was being penetrated again this time it was the pale Irish man's rock hard cock. I felt the tip enter me and slowly but surely, the rest of it entered me until I felt his balls against my ass. He let me adjust for a few minutes before he started to fuck my brains out. Without warning Sheamus ruthlessly began to pummel my ass, while Cena picked up the pace as he continued to fuck my mouth. Two massive cocks were fucking my brains out, on two different ends of my body.

Never before have I felt such pleasure in my entire life, as Sheamus hit my prostate over and over again. It was so intense that I actually began to slowly black out, until I lost consciousness…

10 minutes later…

"Zack! Zack! Zack, can you hear me?" I heard voice say, as I regained consciousness. Opening my eyes I saw both Cena and Sheamus with looks of worry on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked and Cena said,

"You blacked out from the pleasure we gave ya, but we're glad that you're awake now." I tried to sit up, but I felt a massive pain coming from my ass.

"Sorry about that Zack." Sheamus said, as I found my virgin ass to be bleeding. I looked up to him and said,

"No, big deal, just as long I get to return the favor." Sheamus and Cena looked surprised and Cena said,

"Ohhhhhh, Sheamus looks like Zack wants a piece of your ass!" Then he smacked Sheamus's ass loudly and Sheamus said,

"Why not, I do owe him for making his virgin ass bleed."

"Don't worry Sheamus I liked it and I'll make you scream." I whispered in Sheamus's ear.

"You should know while you were out, Cena fuck ya too." Sheamus said and I looked over to John for confirmation and he nodded,

"I guess my ass is that wanted, alright Cena we're going to fuck you next and we'll save Sheamus for last." I said and both Cena and Sheamus nodded their heads in agreement. Cena got on all fours on the bed and Sheamus went behind him, while I brought my cock to Cena's face. He opened his mouth and I shoved my cock into his mouth and began to mouth fuck him. Sheamus didn't even prep Cena; he just shoved his monster cock into Cena's ass. Then I began to increase my pace to fuck Cena's mouth even harder. His eyes were tightly shut from the ass and moth fuckings he was getting. The sound of Sheamus's hips pounding into Cena's ass echoed off the hotel room's walls.  
Suddenly, I tensed up and released my massive load into Cena's mouth. My orgasm was so big cum was dripping down his face. I pulled myself out of his mouth and gave him a deep kiss. I tasted myself and it was so good I wanted more. So, I began to explore his mouth with tongue, until I had all of my cum. Stopping for breath, I realized like me Cena was losing consciousness. Sheamus stopped fucking him, just as he blacked out. "Wow, Sheamus you're making people black out and bleed today." I said pointing to John's bleeding ass and Sheamus just shrugged as he pulled out of John. We switched places and I entered John's very loose ass and began to fuck him.  
Sheamus opened his mouth and began to mouth fuck him. John's ass felt great against my hard cock, as I continued to pummel him. Finally, I lost it again so soon into his ass. Pulling myself out I replaced my cock with my tongue licking my cum that was flowing out of his ass. After licking up all of my cum, I saw Sheamus pull himself out of John's mouth. I went over to Sheamus and opened my mouth. Sheamus smirked and said, "I think someone has a cum addiction." He pumped himself and shot his cum into my mouth. I swallowed all of it and stood up. We then tried to wake John up, but he didn't wake up so, I said, "We should continue without him."

"You just want me all to yourself." He said and I said in reply,

"You know it, know suck my cock so I can fuck your brains out." Sheamus's eyes became full of lust and began to suck my cock, his tongue working its magic. He stopped suddenly and said,

"I can't wait any longer, fuck my brains out!" I couldn't say no as he got on all fours and wiggled his ass for me to fuck. Wanting to savor the moment I spread his cheeks and began to lick his ass with my tongue. He moaned loudly as I stuck my tongue into his ass. However, as much as I enjoyed doing this lust took over and I shoved my cock in him all the way to the hilt. The heat and tightness of his ass consumed my cock. For a moment I didn't know who I was, I was lost in lust. Sheamus's moans of pleasure snapped me back to reality. Showing him no mercy, I fucked him as hard as I could. Lost in the moment I didn't here John sneak up from behind.  
He shoved himself into me and I lost rhythm with Sheamus. He whispered into my ear, "This is for fucking him without me." Soon John and I were in total rhythm as he fucked me and as I fucked Sheamus. In a chain reaction all three of us at the same time blew our loads, Sheamus onto the covers, Cena into my ass, and my load went into Sheamus's ass. Cena pulled out of me and I pulled out of Sheamus. My cum addiction took over and I began to lick all of my cum flowing out of Sheamus's ass and Cena did the same to my ass. Then we turned and gave each other a huge cum filled kiss. We then collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep in each others' arms…


End file.
